Serendipitous
by SlenderMyBlenderMan
Summary: Both have feelings for each other but neither would like to admit it. Maybe Spencer Reid isn't a genius after all. Dr.Spencer Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Serendipitous Chapter 1

A/N: please read and review, remember reviews keep the story going

Jenny woke up on a old dirty bed on her stomach. Her legs and feet bound to the bed "well, well, well, you're up" the man behind her said. She recognized the voice as her ex boyfriend Curt that would always beat her to she bruised. "Let me go curt!"

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that, I can't having you running away from me again" Jenny fought and kicked trying to get free. "You bastard, let me go!" She felt his hand slide up her thigh. She tried fighting against him, wiggling against her restraint. "Get off me!" She cried out as he slapped her ass. In that moment she realized she wasn't wearing any clothe and was completely bare. "Please don't rape me" the small blonde begged the tall brunette. She heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her deep brown eyes. She remembered what her mother told her about your first time, it should be special and shared with the person you loved, Jenny couldn't loose it now, not like this.

She heard him grunting for a good 10 minutes before she felt hot sticky liquid hit her back. "You like that don't you?" Her head was lifted by her hair causing pain. "Answer me you bitch!" She couldn't hold back the tears anymore as two hot tears slid down her pink cheeks. "Stupid bitch!" He slapped her across the face and continued to punch her in every part of her body until she was purple and blue. Right at the moment she lost hope, the door was kicked down and she heard someone scream "FBI!"

She felt her restraints being untied as she continued to cry her whole body soar and sticky. Once free she turned over to see a man maybe in his late twenties early thirties "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI, I know this seems like a bad time but can you tell me what he did to you, or if you were connected to this man is any way?"

She swallowed down the dry lump in her throat "He was my Ex" she started with a shaky breath "we broke up a month ago because I was tired of him hitting me" she looked up into his brown eyes "I don't remember much, just waking up in this bed.." Spencer cleared his throat, looking into the young girls eyes "do you remember what he did to you"

She was Embarrassed to tell him in detail what Curt had done to her. "He didn't rape..he

"He what?" Spencer asked rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way. "He uh- " she felt dirty and wrong as she turned around showing what curt left on her back.

Spencer completely froze dropping his hand from her shoulder. After a moment he realized she was completely naked but kept his eyes focused on her face not once looking down even tho his face was a ripped tomato. "You're safe now, I can promise you that" she looked behind Spencer to see the corpse of curt on the ground. She gulped shaking her head in agreement.

After being taken down for more questioning by Derek Morgan who managed to intimidate her and after being given fresh clothe the 19 year old was ready to go home. "Can I go home now?" Jenny lived on her own in an apartment building ever since her mom moved to Mexico with her knew boyfriend after her dad had died from a sudden heart attack. The tall handsome dark skinned man, Derek Morgan rubbed his chin calling in Reid.

"Not tonight baby girl, we need to keep you safe for now until we can get more information on Curt, and if he had more people who knew where you were" Jenny sighed, she didn't think he told anybody and Curt was now history so she didn't see why she had to be put on witness protection. "So for a month you'll stay with " she nearly choked on her own tongue as she jumped almost 2 feet in the air from her seat "w-what!"


	2. living with Spencer

Serendipitous Chapter: 2

A/N: ok so I might make some of you piss your pants.. If I do I'm sorry?

It was late and Spencer wasn't home yet. She had gotten slightly cold so she simply found one of his sweaters and put it on.

XXX

After an hour Spencer had arrived home from work only to stop in his tracks after closing the door "I'm home from work, how have you b-" his words became stuck in his throat as he saw Jenny in his kitchen wearing his sweater, while eating an ice pop from the freezer. He watched completely dazed as she slid the cold treat in and out of her mouth using her tongue to catch the run off. "Oh hey Spence!" He snapped out of it giving her a shaky smile. "Is that my sweater?"

"Yeah, why do you have a problem with me wearing it?" Reid stuttered as he turned as Red as a tomato "no not at all, I was just wondering where it was because I haven't seen it in a while and I don't know what I would do if I lost it" he continued to mumble like a complete idiot. "Do you want it back?" Spencer nodded .

Jenny began unbuttoning the sweater while holding the ice pop in between her teeth. "NO!" he called out "I mean you don't have to give it to me yet" she shook her head "no spence, if you want it back here" she mumbled still having the ice pop in her mouth. She finally got to the last button on the top snapping it open to revel a black bra. She handed him the sweater "here."

He felt like stone trying to keep his eyes on her face not daring to look down. His throat was dry as she continued to eat the ice pop, slowly, sensually. "You ok, Spence?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh, yeah..it's been a long day I'm going to go to bed early"

XXX

Spencer laid in bed closing his eyes just seconds before sleep, when there was a loud knock on his door. "hey Spence can you do me a favor?" He stood up answering the door wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt " what is I-" Jenny was completely naked in front of him. "W-what are you doing!" She pulled him by the shirt locking their lips together. Spencer's mind went blank as the kisses went from his mouth to his neck "I think you should stop now" he said breathlessly trying to catch his breath.

Jenny reached her hand into his boxers pulling out his erection "I don't know Spence, you look like you're enjoying this a lot" she winked while giving his cock a good tug. He groaned at the sensation of her soft hands upon him. "Lay down" she commanded crawling between his legs making sure to remove his shirt and boxers. "Oh Spence, I'm so wet for you" she breathed grabbing his erection and grinding it against her sex "oh god!" Spencer yelled out "you better take good care of me Spence, because if you don't.." When he looked back up to Jenny she was covered in blood, her neck slit. Her voice dropped into a low demonic voice "I'll die!"

XXX

Spencer woke up in the cold sweat of his bed "it was just a dream, thank god!" He wasn't sure what the end if his dream meant but it freaked him out. "Shit! I gotta get ready for work!" Spencer got up from his bed to see he had a pretty big bulge in his boxers. He blushed heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

XXX

After his shower he headed off for work dragging Jenny along with him because he wasn't allowed to leave her alone. She sat at his desk fiddling with paper clips and pens "don't touch anything!" She chuckled "jeez Spence what am I going to do? Poke my eye out?" He shrugged walking away.

After a while Jenny started talking to Derek "you like him don't you?" She blushed shaking her head "it isn't like that" "Oh come on baby girl, I see the way you look at him..and the way he looks at you" she snorted "what?! I do not!" Jenny threw a pencil at Morgan. He laughed when Reid was headed their way "he needs a girl like you, to get work of his mind" before Jenny could reply Derek walked away.

"What was that all about?" Spencer asked furrowing his brows in confusion "nothing, nothing at all."


	3. caught red handed

Serendipitous Chapter: 3

A/N: Thanks for reading, Don't be afraid to give me a request of what you would like to see happen between these two! Thanks. please review and shit XD

Spencer left to solve a case all the way in San-Francisco, leaving Jenny all by herself in his apartment for a couple days. He had instructed her not to leave without permission. He was such a worry wart sometimes but he was her worry wart. Jenny stopped to think over a question she had been asking herself again and again in her mind. Did she really have feelings for Spencer? And even if she did would he feel the same? Of course he wouldn't!

She picked up an old book on the Roman Catholic Church she had found on his bookshelf, On the second page she found a note that read 'to my son Spencer-love mother' she didn't really know much about his family.

2 days latter he was back and she knew she would eventually have to face her feelings for him, lucky for her he hadn't arrived home yet. She decided to do some snooping to get to know Spencer better. She first opened the drawer in his room "oh?, so he's a boxers kind of guy" she laughed out loud. "What are you doing?!" The voice only belonged to one person she knew...Dr. Spencer Reid. Jenny dropped the pair of boxers she was previously holding back into the drawer closing it shut.

"N-nothing I swear I was just-" Spencer shook his head at the 19 year old "I really don't want to know.." Her cheeks flushed pink as she headed for the door. She felt a hand in circle her small wrist, she looked up to meet the eyes of an irritated Spencer Reid. "Stay out of my room, ok?" She never seen him look so intimidating before, but then again she's only lived with him for about a month. "Yes, I'm sorry..I don't know what I was thinking. what you have in your room is none of my business" He released her watching her scurry off into the guest room down the hall.

Spencer didn't want to admit it but he liked her. he didn't think she'd ever fall for him. Jenny was young and beautiful with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, also she was 19 and he was 33. She would never fall for him at least that's what he thought.


	4. Shower Time

Serendipitous Chapter:4

A/N: Thank you so much for my first..and only review! Since you don't have a name I can't message you back so just because you are my only review so far I'm giving you that shower scene and your right it's rated M what am I doing?

It was rearing 11:00 O'clock at night. Spencer knew he should head to bed soon. He closed the book he was currently reading to take a quick shower before bed. He shut the bathroom door behind him, Just thinking about her drove him some what..crazy. "Jenny.." He whispered.

He shook his thoughts away as he began undressing. He pulled his tie off first,then his sweater vest. He took a look at himself in the mirror as he began unbuttoning his shirt. After pulling his shirt off he snapped opened the button on his Corduroy pants. He stepped out of his pants as well as his boxers.

The silence of the shower made his mind think. he wasn't the biggest fan of what his brain decided to think about. Of all the things he could think about like how Conduction occurs when two object at different temperatures are in contact with each other...Like his body pressed against Jenny. He shook his head at the thought trying to clear his head but it was no use. Images of Jenny's naked body flashed through his head causing a sharp feeling to flow to his Groin, he slightly moaned. His breathing had sped up and he wanted nothing more then to touch himself.

He imagined his hand was Jenny's as he wrapped it around his cock. "Oh god!" He tried to keep his voice low as began to stroke himself. He pictured her on her knees drenched from the water, her hair stuck to her chest as the water droplets rolled off her naked body. He picked up his speed as he imagined her slipping the tip of his cock into her mouth.

He used the wall inside the shower stall to keep himself up straight. "Jesus Christ!" After 5 more minutes of stroking he felt his release nearing. He cam into his hand "fuck!"

He finished his shower up and turned off the water. A loud knock sounded from behind the bathroom door. "Spencer?" He thought she went to sleep. He hadn't brought clothe to change into which meant he had to walk out in just a towel. He wrapped a red towel around his waist.

The door flung open reveling a half naked Spencer. Jenny's voice caught In her throat, For a skinny guy he looked pretty good. Her mouth slightly dropped when she looked down to his waist. She could see the lines that lead to his..manhood. "Can I help you?"

Her face was bright red. "I didn't want to wake you because I thought you were sleeping but then I heard the shower running and wanted to make sure it was you" Spencer Tasseled her hair and smiled "as you can see it's just me" All kinds of feelings stirred inside her when she looked at him. Innocence, desire, and want.


	5. Caught with sticky hands

Serendipitous Chapter:5

A/N: kind of a twist on this one.

After seeing him like that millions of thoughts passed through Jenny's mind. Jenny turned over on her back pulling the covers closer to her body. Her heart beat faster every time she thought about what was hidden behind that towel of his. She wanted nothing more then for him to be inside her but she had promised herself she would stay a virgin.

She imagined his warm hands traveling up her thighs to meet at the very center...her most secret place. Before she had time to think she slipped a hand into her night shorts rubbing herself through the fabric of her panties. Her breathing grew short and heavy. She pulled the blanked off herself slowly pulling down her pants and panties to her ankles. She lightly touched her clit causing her to groan and throw her head back. She rubbed herself faster. She felt a fire inside her core like she was about to explode.

Suddenly the door flew open. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw it was Spencer. Jenny jumped up grabbing one of the pillows behind her to frantically place on her body. "I uh...it's not what you think it is!"

Spencer nearly had a heart attack when he opened her door. He thought he check on her to make sure she was ok but when he opened the door all he saw was to legs bent to the knee spread wide apart. He gulped turning bright red. "I understand it's just a misunderstanding, I'm going to go.." He could feel the bulge between his legs grow stiffer by every passing minute of looking at her. He closed the door behind him quickly running back into his room.


	6. a gift to him

Serendipitous Chapter:6

The next morning Spencer was waiting at the table when Jenny emerged from her bedroom still very sleepy. "Going to work soon?" Spencer breathed in through his nose motioning for her to take a seat. "We need to talk"

"Why, what's up?" Spencer looked down into his lap clearing his throat "I don't think you should stay here anymore" that's it, it was over for her. Spencer couldn't have liked her he had caught her masturbating she didn't blame him for kicking her out. "Oh, I understand completely" as much as she tried to sound professional her voice slightly broke. "It's not your fault it's just-"

"What is it then!" By this point she was crying. "I can't tell you.." She got up from the table to start packing when he reached for her wrist keeping her still. "I can't bare to look at you anymore. everything about you is beautiful. I find myself stuck in a whole other world when I look at you, I would love nothing more then to be your boyfriend but we both know you wouldn't want me."

Jenny stopped to face him. This is it he's the one, she told herself. "Spencer I would say yes a million times if you asked me to be your girlfriend" He stood up to face her now inches from her lips "then I'm asking. Jennifer Marie Clark, will you be my girlfriend"

Jenny Wrapped her arms around his neck "Yes!a thousand times yes!" Before she could even think he kissed her. His lips crashed onto hers, hungrily biting at her bottom lip. He lifted her up carrying her into his bedroom. The fear inside Jenny grew stronger and stronger by the second. She was afraid but by the time she was about to protest she was already completely naked and he only had his boxers to go.

He hovered over her licking and biting at her neck all the way to her breasts taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She grabbed his shoulders for support as everything in her mind went blank. "Wait!" He pulled away slightly "what's wrong?" She was embarrassed to say it "I'm a virgin" he traced a hand down her body "it's ok I promise I'll be gentle"

he removed his boxers tossing them onto the floor and positioned himself at the center of her core. "Ready?" She shook her head 'yes' as he slowly eased himself inside her until every bit of him was inside. "You can move" he pulled completely out of her before slamming back into her with a force. She was extremely tight around him which drove him crazy. "Oh god, Jenny you feel so good" the young girl only squeaked in response. She enjoyed it, every second of it.

Spencer grabbed her hips picking up the speed, desperately thrusting into her. Her walls tightened even more around him causing him to cry out "Oh god!, I'm going to cum!" He grabbed her hips getting closer and closer to his release "I think I am too!" She cried out once again grabbing his shoulders. Her walls grew tighter and tighter until she finally bursted "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as her juices went everywhere. Finally he could no longer take it, he released himself inside of her. "i love you, Jenny"


	7. Robbing The Craddle

Serendipitous Chapter:7

A/N: the more you guys keep reviewing the more I want to write. Thank you guests and aww I made you blush I'm so proud of myself and I never really thought how the team would react...LETS FIND OUT SHALL WE?!

Spencer decided to announce that he and Jenny would be officially together. He didn't really see what the big deal would be, it's not like she worked at the BAU she just tagged along so he could keep an eye on her. "This better be good pretty boy" Derek teased as Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, and Penelope filed into the room. "I just wanted to announce me and Jenny are now a couple as of yesterday" the boy Genius smiled from ear to ear.

Everybody's reaction was different, thank god Jenny wasn't in the room. Derek cheered completely approving while Garcia teased by telling him he was robbing the cradle. JJ seemed happy for him and Emily Indecisive. Hotchner finally said something

"she's like 30 years younger then you" Spencer Cocked an eyebrow "she's 14 years younger than me and it shouldn't really matter anyway she's of age" Rossi just shook his head while Hotch completely disapproved. "Do you not want me to be happy?" everybody was quiet as they looked at Spencer. As if right on que Jenny walked into the room. She had on a yellow sun dress with yellow flats and her hair in one single side braid.

"What's going on?" She saw everybody had Serious looks on their faces. Spencer turned towards her grabbing her hand "nothing, lets go home" once in the car she turned towards him. "You gonna tell me what the hell happened in there" Spencer didn't answer as he continued to drive. "Spencer?" He pulled into his driveway turning to face her. "What?!" His tone was some what angry and that deeply scared her. She ran out of the car and into the house before Spencer could say anything.

Jenny!" Spencer chased after her but she kept walking. "Jenny!" He finally reached her and grabbed her to spin her around to face him. "Leave me alone!" He grabbed onto each one of her arms shaking her violently "listen to me!" She started to cry and Spencer realized what he was doing, he was hurting her. He let her go. "I got to go" and with that he was gone out the door.


	8. i'm sorry

Serendipitous Chapter:8

A/N: I'm so sorry these chapters are super short but my brain can never think.

Jenny didn't know how long Spencer was gone or how long she had been laying on the bathroom floor crying. She grabbed onto the toilet bowl and emptied everything that was in her stomach. She continued to cry as she looked at her reflection in the gross toilet water. She didn't even know why they started fighting over something so stupid and Ridiculous.

Spencer didn't know where he was driving he just kept going in circles. He felt stupid about starting a stupid fight over nothing, so what if Hotch didn't approve! He would eventually get over it anyhow.

He arrived back home "I'm sorry about the stupid fight I caused I was being st-" he looked up to see no one. "Jenny?" After checking every room it was confirmed she was gone. He breathed deeply into his nose ready to look for her until he found a note on the fridge. 'I need time to think, I'm sorry Spencer. I love you-Jenny"

He didn't know why but he cried that night, he cried himself to sleep.


	9. little secrets grow big

Serendipitous Chapter:9

It was about 4 months since he saw her. He had found out she was staying with Penelope. Spencer sat at his desk reading over a file while. He missed her so much it drove him crazy, were they even technically boyfriend and girlfriend anymore? He didn't know but what he did know was he loved her, he was sure of that.

Spencer's phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts. He placed his book face down and answered his cellphone. "Hello?" There was heavy breathing on the other line. "Spencer?" He stopped dead in his tracks "Jenny..what's wrong are you ok?" Her sobs were recognized over the phone. "Spencer the reason why I left was because I was scarred if you knew you would be mad.." He had no idea what she was talking about until he saw someone standing in front of his desk..

Jenny was standing In front of him her stomach was..bigger then usually. He dropped his phone in shock.


	10. change of events

Serendipitous Chapter:10

A/N: i think I'm going to write up to 40 chapters then end this story. So please if you want anything and I mean anything don't be scarred to ask. My little reviewer I want to let you know I love yo ass, OK?

It was a Saturday night, rain poured down into the open window wetting the floor below it. Every 10 minutes the dark sky would fill with the bright strokes of lightning and the loud rumbles of thunder. Dr. Spencer Reid sat at the kitchen table reading a book on Physics in the dark. He tried to focus on his reading but his mind was else where. He hated the fact he didn't know something, it nerved him to no end, oh how he loathed to lack the knowledge of something but yet he still didn't know why he was so mad, mad at Penelope for not telling him Jenny was pregnant in the first place, mad at Jenny for hiding this out of fear he would hurt her, mad at himself for being so angry. Spencer left the large book in front of him to close the window located in the kitchen. Jenny had agreed to come back with him and for that he was thankful, they were one step ahead of being back to normal. What was normal? He tip toed into their bedroom, When his foot hit the floor it creaked rather loudly. "I'm sorry" he heard a small voice say. He Whipped his head around to meet the eyes of his lover. "It was my fault, Jenny" he reached out a hand to stroke her soft golden locks. "Give me this night.." Her breath was cool against his lips. "To make it up to you" Her cool lips lingered upon his. Spencer parted his lips allowing her access, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance in the dark. Jenny pulled Spencer on top of her. Spencer broke the kiss to plant small kisses upon her neck, she gasped into the dark tracing her hand upon his chest. Their clothe began to come off, each layer at a time hitting the floor in a frenzy. Their naked bodies pressed roughly against each other as they explored each others body. He was afraid to loose her. He never wanted to see her go he always wanted her near. He gently held her hand while he eased himself into her, he was careful not to hurt her as he slowly rocked his hips against her. "Does this feel ok?" He asked making sure she was completely comfortable. She didn't speak she only nodded her head. Their heavy breathing and the creaking of the king sized bed was the only noise that was heard until a loud crack of thunder sounded. Jenny grabbed tightly onto his shoulders out of fear sending him deeper inside of her. Their breaths turned into moans and pleas. He twirled her hair in between his fingers slowly rocking his hips into her, making slow love to her. "I love you, i love you so much and I never want to lose you again" she thought over what he had just told her, she loved him too "I love you like I've never loved anyone before" she said in response. After a few minutes she felt her release nearing. Simultaneously holding onto each other for dear life.


	11. the face of a man

Serendipitous Chapter: 11

A/N: my brain feels ugh! And yes I did named the baby after the actor who plays Spencer Reid the one the only Matthew Gray Gubler!

"Woo, slow down kid" Morgan said as Spencer cried to the team. They've been searching for Hours, hours turned into nights, nights turned into days and so on. On the third day Garcia had called them "uh, you guys I think you want to see this!" Spencer heard everyone gasp, he was the last one to approach the computer screen. It was Jenny she was tied to a chair bruised and bloodied. He was so afraid so afraid to loose her...the baby, their baby. A voice began to speak behind the camera "if you want her and the baby you better hurry Spencer" everybody backed up as he approached the screen. "215 Apple Gate Rd, Florida...come alone, you bring the team the baby dies first she second" "We aren't letting you get on that plane alone!" Spencer had enough of it. "Morgan, if you go she dies..I will never forgive you" Derek grabbed Spencer's shoulder spinning him around to face him "you aren't getting on that plane!" Spencer didn't have time for this "no? Well then I guess I'm driving!"

It was a long drive but he never stopped not even to sleep..well he stopped for gas but besides that. He was getting closer and closer to he hit Apple Gate Road. He was so tired all the letters seemed blurred 212,213,214...215, here he was. He pulled out his gun slowly opening the grunt door, it was surprisingly unlocked. He geared the door shut behind him "well,well,well, look who joined us" he felt his whole body boil with rage "where is she!?..I came alone I did what you wanted!" The man behind him chuckled "you're an FBI agent you should know that criminals lie to get what they want" this unsub was trying to toy with his emotions "why do you want me?" The man became very quit "do you want to see her?" Spencer was quite "come on!" Jenny emerged from the kitchen but she looked different. She was dressed like an 4 year old from the 80s I'm the classic tacky flower floral print dress, her hair was in pigtails. Jenny's face was slightly battered. Her left eye bruised and a small cut on her bottom lip. "What do we say to guests, Jenny?" Her eyes welt up as she looked into Spencer's dark eyes "I love you so much" the man behind Spencer chucked "mm mm, no I don't believe that is what we say" The Unsub finally stepped out of the shadow to show himself. He was an aged man maybe around the age of 68. "Why don't we invite him in for dinner" she nodded leading Spencer and the Unsub into the kitchen. 3 plates of Spaghetti was already made as if the man knew Spencer would be here. "You know Jenny girls like you should be ashamed" Spencer eyed the Unsub still holding onto his gun. "19 years old and pregnant, you're a whore, a slut"

Spencer never felt so much rage inside of him before. He did not like the way this man was treating Jenny, not one bit. She shook her head in denial as hot tears stained her cheeks. "No! Robert I swear I'm not a slut!" The Unsub was name Robert why was that so familiar..."we've been over this Jenny you are to call me PaPa" he was Jenny's grandfather.. "PaPa please let Spencer go, I'm sorry I'll be a good girl." Time from when Robert pulled out a gun from under the table directing it at Spencer "put your gun down Dr. Reid or I'll shoot mine!" Spencer slid his gun over the table letting Robert grab it. He put Spencer's gun into the top cabinet in the kitchen. "Do you know why I brought you here Dr. Reid.." Spencer was scared out of his mind trying to find a way out of this but not just for his sake but for Jenny's and the babies. "Because I know you're the asshole who impregnated my sweet Jenny" the man paced around Spencer "did you enjoy yourself Dr. Reid.." He sent a swift punch to Reid's cheek making him topple to the floor "are you happy?" Robert dragged Reid back into his seat by his hair. "Are you glade about what you did.." Spencer made eye contact with Jenny. Her eyes were filled with pain as Robert walked over to her chair pointing his gun at Spencer. "I think we should get rid of that child" Spencer couldn't keep his cool anymore "NO!, DON'T TOUCH HER!" He was practically screaming and crying. "If you insist..for now, none if your little FBI pals are going to find us.." The Unsub chuckled "we are going to spend lots of time together..just the three of us, like a...family" Robert kept his gun pointed on Spencer, looking directly into his eyes as he groped roughly at Jenny's chest. Jenny never met her grandfather..she had heard stories from her mother, that's why she always told her to save her virginity for someone special because she didn't have that chance..her father had raped her. He was locked away but some how he had gotten out and found Jenny. Robert bent down to whisper into her ear but it was loud enough were Spencer could hear him. "I'm going to wait..I'm going to wait until you 're nine month along..then I'm going to cut the piece of shit right out of you.." It wasn't a threat it was a promise.. She hasn't even had the chance to find out the gender or if her baby was healthy and now her "papa" was going to take that away from her. - Now 8 months into her pregnancy, almost 9. He still had them there..the FBI hasn't found them yet, it's been two month almost 3. She hadn't seen Spencer in weeks. Robert kept him in a separate room. Her stomach was now a watermelon. She heard the door open and shut behind her. "Don't think I didn't forget" she felt a painful kick to her bloated womb. "Hurts don't it?" He then left her there on the cold ground. He kicked her womb everyday but yet it continued to grow. She realized she had never felt the baby kick..not once. All of her thoughts were cut off by an extremely sharp pain in her abdomen "AHHHHH!" Spencer put his ear to the floor he could hear Jenny scream in agony.

He wanted to save her but he couldn't, he felt so worthless. Her screams grew louder and louder until he realized she was giving birth..she was only 8 months along. Her body was causing her to push, push as hard as she could. She could feel something forcing it's way out of her. She screamed in pure agony twisting and turning on the tiled floor. Right when she least expected it "FBI!" the door was kicked open, it was JJ "SHIT!" She ran over to Jenny "Morgan she's giving birth..and loosing a lot of blood!" Robert was arrested but she still felt captive. Spencer ran to her side "can't we take her to a hospital!" JJ shook her head "she already started to deliver" Jenny shook her head "I'm only 8 months this can't be happening!" She felt the head push out but there was no cry from the baby, one more push the body came out too. She was loosing conciseness from loss of blood "oh no, no, no!" She heard Spencer cry as JJ's face grew Sad "it was a boy..but he didn't make it" JJ had just informed her, her baby was a still born. "Jenny began to slightly cry "can I see him?" JJ handed over the child "we need to get you to the hospital soon you lost a lot of blood" in all honesty it broke JJ's heart to watch Jenny cradle her dead child. JJ was a mother herself and she didn't know what she would do if she lost Henry. Out of no where there was a small but weak cry. Jenny looked down to her arms to see the baby was barley but slightly breathing "oh my god!" Spencer smiled ear to ear as he began to cry in shock.

Their baby boy was rushed into care while Jenny was too. Spencer never left her side. She had an I.V sticking out of her arm feeding her blood. "I wanna see are baby" she said weakly Spencer shook his head gripping her hand harder "not yet, first you need to get stronger, ok?" She nodded laying back down. Her eyes began to close once again as she fell into a mush needed sleep. She woke up without Spencer beginning to panic into the tall man came into the room with a bundle of joy wrapped in his arms. Jenny sat up slightly crying as he handed her the baby "hey there, cutie" she giggled wiping her tears away with her free hand. "Spencer, he's beautiful" they haven't really thought up a name yet "how about, Matthew?" Spencer agreed. He liked the name Matthew.


	12. Bottems Pit

Serendipitous Chapter:12 A/N: sorry if this chapter sucks i havent slept well in days and my head feels like a a watermelon after finding my dog dead last night covered in is own piss it was hard to go back to sleep because I already knew he was slowly dieing and I could do nothing about it but enough about my Bitch ass here is the chapter

Soon Jenny and baby Matthew were strong enough to leave the hospital. Jenny still needed to take it easy on herself. Jenny was propped up against a pillow on the bed her and Spencer shares while she breast fed Matthew. He looked a lot like Spencer. Spencer joined her on the bed as they both looked at their baby "he looks like you. You know?" Spencer laughed "this may be true but, he definitely has your eyes"

/sorry if this is too short my cat just died too


End file.
